Oops, No Panties
by We All Stumble
Summary: “I’m assuming you’re not too hot, though. Since you aren’t wearing any panties,” Malfoy said. Hermione is in a rush and can't find any panties. Add Draco and her day just keeps getting better. "Don’t worry, Granger. Your secret is safe with me…for now."
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. But wouldn't that be amazing too? **___

I don't do this very often. Come to think of it, I have never done this. Well, on with the story.

It was a sweltering hot day in late May. Final exams were coming up in a couple of days and I had been up late studying. I remember crawling into my bed and realizing how uncomfortable it was. It was a blistering night so I decided to sleep commando (I know not very ladylike but it was very hot), wearing just a knee length shirt to bed. I knew that I would only get a couple of hours of sleep but I just figured that I would get up on time. Well that didn't happen. I ended up oversleeping and only having a maximum of five minutes to get ready for Potions. That is if I didn't want to be late, and with finals this close, being late was not an option.

I leaped out of bed and threw on my brassiere. As I hurriedly buttoned up my school blouse, I searched for a pair of clean panties, now regretting telling the house elves to pick up my laundry. Rushing for time, I knew I had to think of something to do. I slipped on my skirt and went to look in the mirror. As I twirled around, my skirt barely rustled and it was long enough that it should have been safe to wear without any panties on. Doing a check over once more, I left my dorm just hoping that I would make it to Potions on time.

Skidding to a halt outside of Potions, I smoothed my skirt and walked in.

"It is so nice of you to join us, Miss Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor for your lateness," Professor Snape said as I walked in.

"Yes, Sir," I mumbled.

Turning to the class, my usual seat beside Harry was taken by Neville. To my dismay, the only vacant seat was by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Snape drawled.

Shaking my head, I trudged to my seat. As I sat down, Malfoy made some snide remark. Ignoring him as best as I could, I turned my attention to the instructions Snape was now writing on the board.

"Class, this will be the most difficult potion you shall have to make in this year. Don't mess up," he stiffly said, his eyes lingering on Neville.

I raised my hand, quickly noticing there was only one cauldron for Malfoy and me.

"Could we have another cauldron?" I asked.

"I guess I forgot to mention that this assignment will be in partners. Miss Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy should work together," Snape replied.

Malfoy and I turned to face each other. Both of us were clearly displeased, to say the least.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" I said.

"Fine," Malfoy replied, sounding like he would rather have to hand feed Blast-Ended Skrewts all day than work with me.

I turned my back on him and walked to get supplies from the cupboard. As I stood staring into the cupboard, I wished I had sent Malfoy over to get the materials that we would need. A few of the items were on the very lowest shelf and some were on the very top shelf. Smoothing my skirt again, I quickly stooped down to get the materials from bottom and then swiped the other materials from the top shelf. Quite proud of myself for handling that smoothly, I walked briskly back to the table to get started on the potion. For some odd reason, Malfoy had a huge grin on his face. Not a smirk, like usual, but a grin, almost a smile.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

He didn't reply. He just stood there like an idiot with that stupid grin on his face.

"Well aren't you going to help me?" I asked.

"I think your doing just fine. Besides I wouldn't want to forget to add something crucial," Malfoy said with a chuckle.

This officially creped me out. Draco Malfoy just chuckled. He barely even smiles.

"Okay. Spill it. What's so funny?" I asked.

"Come on, Granger. Do you honestly think I would just tell you?" Malfoy asked, like he was speaking to a five year old.

I just shook my head and continued mixing the potion. I brushed off Malfoy's weird actions as me just being alerted for someone to find out that I wasn't wearing any panties.

As class came to an end, I poured some of the potion in a vial and took it up to Professor Snape's desk. I was still suspicious of Malfoy, but figured he was just sick.

As the class was dismissed, I threw my Potions book into my bag and exited the classroom. As I was walking to Gryffindor tower to drop my books off, I felt someone walking behind me. When I looked around I saw Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I asked in a short tone.

"Isn't it a magnificent day? It's really quite hot, wouldn't you agree?" Malfoy inquired.

"What are you getting at?" If he wanted to answer my question with questions, I could do the same.

"I'm assuming you're not too hot, though. Since you aren't wearing any panties," Malfoy said it so nonchalantly you would think he was talking about the forecast for the next couple of days.

"How did you find out?" I asked, my tone becoming grave.

"Well I only assumed since when you bent over to get the ingredients on the bottom shelf your skirt came up," Malfoy responded.

"It's not nice to stare at people's behinds, Malfoy," I said.

"Don't worry, Granger. Your secret is safe with me…for now at least," that was the last thing Malfoy said to me before he walked off, leaving me standing there.

Part of me didn't really care if other people knew. I mean there was a perfectly good reason why I wasn't wearing any panties. On the other hand, I didn't want to get a reputation. Malfoy really is the most annoying person I think I've ever met.

_**Author's Note: **_There should be one more chapter to this. Reviews are a joy to see ;)


	2. What Does Draco Want

At dinner, I couldn't help but glance at Malfoy every once in a while. When he caught me looking at him, his lips turned up in a smirk. A smirk that I just wanted to wipe off his face that instant. Even having one of the best dinners, couldn't quash my worries. When desert was served, I ate my cherry pie à la mode quite quickly. Licking the last bit of crust from my top lip, I told Harry and Ron that it would be an early night for me.

As I stood up, my back stretch involuntarily. Quickly yanking my skirt back down, I walked out of the Great Hall. I was just about to climb the stairs to Gryffindor tower when I saw the doors to the courtyard were open. It had been raining for the past couple of days, so with the rain gone I decided to take a walk outside. Soon, my feet were taking me to my special tree by the lake. It was the tree I always went to went something was bothering me, like now.

When I sat down, the grass moved to surround my bare legs. When my I leaned my back against the trunk of the tree, my shoulder muscles relaxed almost immediately. There was just something about the smell of grass, the feel of the tree through my shirt, and hearing the almost inaudible ripples of the lake that was so soothing.

Before I knew it, I was asleep and I could feel someone staring at me. Peeking my eyes open, I groaned. I honestly did not think that, my day could get any worse. It just did though. Standing right in front of me was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I asked him in an exasperated voice.

"Granger, it would do you well not to snap at those of us who have some ah slightly embarrassing information on you," Draco said, still smiling.

Seriously, what was his problem with smiling lately?

"You really are quite childish, "I said. I was not in the mood to be arguing with Malfoy at the moment.

"Hmmm. I wonder what would happen if Professor McGonagall found out that her smartest student wasn't wearing any underwear," Draco said, laughing as he saw the expression Hermione's face.

I didn't really care if the other students found out, but I couldn't bear to have any of the teachers know. I mean, what would they think of me? That I was turning into a Lavender or a Parvati. Then I said the stupidest thing to say at the moment.

"Don't tell the teachers," I said in a shaky voice. Great now Malfoy knew I was worried.

"Well, it shall cost you," he said in that knowing voice of his.

I was thinking that I could just Obliviate him. Wasn't that illegal though to do unless you were an Obliviator? This was not fair.

"What will it take to make you keep your big mouth shut?" I asked.

"First, an apology for calling my mouth big," Malfoy replied in an innocent tone.

Swallowing my dignity, I told him I was sorry. Even to my own ears it sounded fake. Apparently Malfoy was really thick because he accepted it.

"This is the deal, I won't tell if you write all of my essays for me," Malfoy proposed.

"How do I know that you will keep your end of the deal?" I asked.

"Well we could make the Unbreakable Vow? I think that's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Draco questioned.

This wasn't good. I didn't want another person to know, but I didn't want to have to rely on Malfoy's word that he wouldn't tell. I needed to find something out about Malfoy before he made me do anything too embarrassing.

"Fine. It's a deal. I shall warn you though, if you do tell I will make that punch in third year look like a simple pat on the wrist," I said, my voice very serious.

I saw Malfoy gulp, clearly slightly scared. He just nodded and walked off.

After several minutes, I got up to make the long trip back to the castle. As I climbed up the stairs to the tower, thoughts were racing through my head about what I had just agreed to. I gave the password to the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole.

Pushing open my dorm door, I was relived to see my laundry on my bed. Changing into my pajamas, I was sure to put my panties on. Crawling under the sheets, I let my mind drift off to wondering about what was to come. I really don't know what this was bothering me so much. I mean, it was just some essays. I guess it was because I figured with it being Malfoy, that he would want something more than just completed essays. Oh well, no use worrying about it now. That was my last thought before I turned over and fell into the blissful thing many people call sleep.

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for the reviews. It really does make me update sooner. ;) I know I said this in the last chapter, but seriously there will probably be only one or two more chapters.


	3. Groaning? What could it be?

BroadwayNightOwl I couldn't really think of anything for him to do and I wanted to update soon. Hopefully this chapter sort of answers your comment. Thanks for reviewing

On my way to Transfiguration the next morning, I walked part the restrooms. There were some very loud groans and muffled screams coming from the boys' restrooms. I was a prefect so I was allowed to go into the bathrooms if I thought there was cause to. As I rushed into the bathroom, the groans just got louder. There was no one in the bathroom, or so it seemed. I heard another muffled scream and noticed that one of the stall doors was locked. As soon as I knocked on the stall, the screams became completely silent.

"Is everything okay?" I asked to whoever was in the stall.

There was no answer but I could tell that someone was listening.

"Listen to me. If you don't tell me what's wrong, I must go get a teacher," I said, feeling like an idiot for speaking to a stall door.

"Wait!" the male cried out.

That voice was so familiar. I was about 99 percent sure who it was. I had just made my assumption when Draco Malfoy walked out.

I just stood there, waiting for an explanation, with a smirk on my face. A smirk to rival Malfoy's.

"That wasn't what it sounds like," Malfoy said, for once not smirking.

"Please enlighten me. What did it sound like?" I inquired, still smirking. I really don't think I'll be able to quite smiling.

Malfoy just gave me a glare. "You really are quite mean."

"I know, but that's what you love about me," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He just smiled as he laid a passionate kiss on my lips. His arms came snaked around my waist and pulled me close. I know this might confuse some of you so let me show you how our relationship all started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a terrible day in Potions. I forgot, which happens very seldom, that there was an essay due that day. Snape, who was rather grouchier that day, felt the need to yell at me for several minutes about how I should be setting a better example for the younger students since I was a prefect. When he was halfway through his speech about responsibilities and how schoolwork should come first, I had had enough.

"Can you just shut up for two seconds?! Sir, are not human?!It's called a mistake. Humans make them," I shouted at him.

The look on his face when I told him to shut up was priceless. I was so mad, and there was only 10 minutes left of class, that I grabbed my bag and stalked out of the classroom. I walked to the tree by the lake and plopped down. That professor could just be so aggravating!

I don't know why, but tears started to form in my eyes. Now I didn't cry over getting yelled at. I think it was the pressure of feeling like everybody just expected for me to be perfect. It seemed like if I ever made a mistake, everyone seemed to think I was sick or something was wrong with me.

I picked up a rock and threw it into the lake, hoping it would skip. It didn't. I think I just needed a break from everyone. That wasn't happening, as I soon learned.

I didn't hear the footsteps of someone walking towards me, but I felt something. There seemed to be another person standing in the vicinity. A vicinity of about one foot. As I spun around, my heel got caught in the grass and I fell back towards the lake. I saw a hand reach out, but it was too late. Now it being March, the lake was very cold. I felt the freezing water over my whole body and I felt the goose bumps form on my naked skin almost immediately. I could swim, but not very well. My feet didn't touch the bottom of the lake, so my body started to thrash about. I heard a loud splash and felt strong arms come around my waist. Soon, I was drifting up towards the surface. My face broke into freezing air. I climbed onto the bank of the lake, and laid on my back. I started to shiver, violently. Then the tears came again. I brought my palm to my face, trying to wipe away the tears. When I sat up, I saw my rescuer. Draco Malfoy was the last person I ever expected to save me from drowning in a lake.

"Thank you," I said. I noticed he has taken off his jacket and shirt before jumping in to get me.

"Your welcome. Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" he asked.

I was quite surprised that there was no sarcasm in either of our voices.

I shook me head and laid back down on the grass.

I heard him get up and come near me. He laid he discarded jacket over my back and shoulders.

I sat up for a second time, pulling my arms through the jacket sleeves.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked, truly wondering.

"Well I was supposed to bring you this," he said, pulling a wet and crinkled piece of paper from his pants pocket. "It's a detention slip from Snape for 'being disrespectable to a staff member.' Now, you do need to get to the Hospital Wing. No arguments," he said.

I just shook my head, in a yes way. I stood up, but felt myself sway back and forth. Malfoy rushed to me. His arms came around me for a second time in the past 10 minutes. He pulled me close, a little bit too close in my opinion, but I was tired so I didn't protest. Without my realizing it, I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was so glad for his support.

I turned my head to tell him I could walk the rest of the way. I wasn't sure if that was true or not, but I didn't think he would want people seeing me so close to him.

As if reading my mind, he whispered into my ear, "I said no arguments."

Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel peoples' stares on us. As we came closer to the castle, I felt my legs begin to weaken.

"I don't think I can walk much longer," I said, turning my head.

Apparently Draco had turned his head at the same time. We were so close that our lips were just a millimeter apart. I look up to Draco's eyes and saw something in them I don't think I've ever seen. Was it hope? I'm not sure. I just remember in the next second, my lips were moving against his. I didn't know what me made kiss him. I was even more surprised that he kissed me back. After a couple of seconds, we both pulled back. I unconsciously bit my lower lip. My mind was buzzing with questions. I have no idea what was going through his mind. Apparently my kissing wasn't totally revolting though because he pulled me back to his side, my shoulder leaning back on his shoulder. We made our way to the hospital wing in silence. It was a weird silence, the kind where it seemed like both Draco and me wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to say.

Several times on the way to the wing, Draco had to pull me back up because my legs were so tired. As we came to the door of the Hospital Wing, I figured Draco would leave. He still held onto me as we entered. When we entered, Madam Pomfrey stood up and came rushing towards us.

"Oh my! What has happened to her?" she asked Draco.

"She fell into the lake. She said her legs are weak," he told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You may leave," she told him.

I thought I saw something in his face change. I'm not positive though.

"Can you stay?" I asked him.

Madam Pomfrey was slightly shocked but didn't say anything. She had asked me to lay done in the bed. She pulled the curtain around my bed and helped me change into the dry hospital clothes. As she lent me a hand in getting back in the bed, I felt so much more relaxed. Pulling the curtain back once more, I motioned for Draco to come closer.

"I have to ask. What was the kiss about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I thought I hated you all of these year," Draco began.

"Nice start," I said, with a hint of sarcasm.

He just gave me a small smile and continued. " I guess it was just me trying to deny what I felt. I like you, Hermione."

Taken aback by his sudden change in personality, I just stared at him.

"Well this is awkward," he finally said.

Realizing I hadn't said anything, I told him I liked him too.

At that moment I wasn't sure what would come of our kiss. Was it just a kiss or the beginning of something more?

~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I guess you now know that the kiss was the beginning of something more. Well back to what was happening in the bathroom.

As our kiss continued, my body became crushed against his, like ice-cream in a spoon. As I pulled back, I had to ask him a question.

"Were you groaning about what I think you were groaning about?"

Draco's mouth dropped open. Then he blushed. "Well you see, I was just thinking about that day in Potions. You know how hard it is for me to be working so close to you and not being able to kiss and ravish you."

"Ah, yes I do. Well you see, you can ravish me all you want tonight," I said, checking my watch.

"Why not right now?" he asked.

"I have to get to Transfiguration class. You can have these though," I said, pushing my panties into his pocket. Wow, Draco Malfoy really did make me bolder.

"You always know to torment me," he said, shaking his head.

"That I do," I said sexily.

Giving him one last heated kiss, I walked out of the boys' restroom. As I walked to Transfiguration, I knew tonight couldn't come soon enough.

_**Author's Note: **_It's finally finished. That's to all who have reviewed, you are the best! Sorry if their relationship doesn't really make sense because I didn't really think of how I would incorporate it into the story until I started this chapter. I know it's short but hopefully enjoyable enough ;) reviews are always a pleasure. A quick thanks to -because.x I probably should have elaborated on their relationship, but I just wanted to get this posted. I hope you understand a little bit more now. I realized I've edited this chapter once, not counting this time, but I will continue to edit it until everyone understands how their relationship came to be. Thanks to -because.x and BroadwayNightOwl you are both the reasons why I decided to elaborate on their relationship. I hope you both enjoy it because without you two, this chapter would have been terrible.


End file.
